


We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when.

by TheSecretFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFangirl/pseuds/TheSecretFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,<br/>but I know we'll meet again some sunny day!<br/>Keep smiling through, just like you always do,<br/>'till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!<br/>So, will you please say hello to the folks that I know?<br/>Tell them I won't be long!"</i><br/>~Johnny Cash - We'll Meet Again</p><p>Basically a Merthur/McKirk crossover one-shot because I really needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a one shot for now. I may or may not write more depending on the response and how much time I have.

Fifteen centuries.

It had been fifteen whole centuries since Merlin had last seen Arthur.

He had waited all these years for his promised prince, pining after the dead man, willing him to return but that just didn’t happen. Finally Merlin gave up all hope. The twenty-first century saw an old and wizened Merlin pack his bags, visit the Lake of Avalon for one last time and board the plane to Georgia. Merlin was going to retire and live a good old country life. The world had changed so much and he needed a break.

He de-aged himself, purchased an old farmhouse in a small town and set up a medical practice. When people started to notice he didn’t get old, he moved to a new town. He took care not to get too friendly with people (which was hard for a person like Merlin) and took up a new name at each place. 

In the twenty third century he met a certain Jocelyn Darnell. The two got along very well and before Merlin realized he married her and had a kid. He loved her, he really and truly did but things had gone too far now. He had to move on. He couldn’t stay here; he would only hurt his new family. He decided to do what he had done a couple of centuries ago, pack his bags and leave.

Jocelyn didn’t understand why he had to leave. She tried to fix things and when Merlin was too stubborn, she became angry, oh so angry, she almost threw him out of the house and dared him to come near their daughter.

That night Merlin decided he had enough of earth. The place was full of heartbreaks and sorrows. He had to leave the planet dammit! He looked things up and enlisted in Starfleet, a recent organization for exploring space. He had done lots of high flying on Kilgharrah and couldn’t wait to get back up there again.

Now that he found a new thing to do, he decided to go to a bar and mourn his lost family. When Jocelyn kicked him out, she didn’t even allow him to take a bag with him. He couldn’t blame her though. He had been blunt and he had to forget. He brought himself Bourbon; he had fallen in love with this Southern whiskey and drank till he could not drink anymore. The next few weeks passed in a blur. He would wake up, drink, communicate with Starfleet, eat a bit, drink again and pass out in a room above the bar. 

Finally, the big day arrived. The day he would leave behind this planet of sorrows and live a life among the stars. He wondered why he hadn’t done this earlier. He boarded a shuttle to Riverside shipyard and took a seat. As soon as the thing took off he felt a hollow feeling in his stomach. All the whiskey he had the past few days threatened to come flying out of his mouth. His physically old body wasn’t reacting well to the height. He clutched the arms of his seat and barely made it. When he got down at Riverside and boarded the shuttle to Starfleet head quarters, he headed straight for the toilet. He grabbled the bowl and puked into it. He decided to stay here the whole duration of the flight.

A sharp knock on the door startled him. “Sir, you need to get out!” a voice called out.

“Go away I am sick.” He replied and turned to the toilet bowl again.

The door to the toilet opened and a flight attendant entered. “Sir you need to get a doctor” she said clutching his sleeve and pulling him out of the room.

“I don’t need a doctor, dammit I AM a doctor!”

“Sir you need to get a seat.”

“I had one. In the bathroom with no windows.”

“You need to get back NOW”.

 “I suffer for aviophobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies.”

“For your own safety you need to sit down. Sit down or else I will MAKE you sit down.”

The woman was starting to aggravate him and just to get rid of her he raised an eyebrow and breathed “Fine”. He buckled up and the woman walked away swaggering her hips.  

He felt vomit crawl up his throat again and decided that enlisting in Starfleet was the worst decision he could have made. He couldn’t survive a few minutes in a simple shuttle, how was he going to spend all eternity in space?

The Captain of the shuttle announced takeoff and Merlin turned to man beside him and hissed, “I might throw up on ya.”

“I think these things are pretty safe” a familiar voice replied back, one he hadn’t heard in years. He daren’t look up, not yet, fearing his wreaked state of mind was just making him hear things. He decided to continue his rant again.

“Don’t pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats! And wait until you’re sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you’re still so calm when your eyeballs are bleeding out. Space is disease and danger wrapped up in darkness and silence.” He ended, fumbling with his belt.

“Well I hate to break it to you but Starfleet operates in space.” The voice said back, just a small hint of sarcasm in his tone that Merlin wouldn’t have recognized if he hadn’t heard it before.

He still refused to believe it but, but what if it were indeed him after all these years? What if his Arthur had come back from the dead to save the world as promised? He raised his eyes slowly and the sight that greeted him blew his breath away. It was a face from the past, come back to haunt him once more. The blue eyes glinted with mischief and the blond mess of hair looked sexy as usual. His face was bloody and bruised just like it used to be after one of the many wars he had fought. It had been so long, he could stare at it forever.

Merlin realized that this new Arthur had noticed his staring so he started blabbering the first thing that entered his mind as he was often did.

“Well, I got no where else to do, ex-wife took the whole damn planet in divorce.” Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did he say that? He had just met his one true love after seventeen centuries and the first thing he did was talk about his ex- wife. Shit. He needed a drink.

He pulled out a flask from his jacket and continued, “All I got left is my Bones.”

He took a long sip and offered the flask to Arthur. He couldn’t pass up this opportunity to know Arthur once again. The prince wouldn’t just turn up after all these years for no reason. It wasn’t a coincidence that Merlin had found himself on this shuttle, when he had no intention of doing so a month ago.

Arthur accepted the flask and took a swig. “Jim Kirk”, he offered. So that was his new name, uh? Merlin decided to give his made up name too. “McCoy. Leonard McCoy”.

Arthur-no Kirk- smiled and the shuttle took off.

Merlin took another drink and rested his head on the back of the chair.

It was the start of something new and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like I am probably not writing more, sorry!


End file.
